


Call out my name.

by DalHnrz



Series: How do you sleep? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHnrz/pseuds/DalHnrz
Summary: Haberse enamorado de su hermano había sido su error. Especialmente cuando sabía que su nombre nunca sería el que Atsumu susurrara.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: How do you sleep? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Call out my name.

La primera vez que pasó, había sido una simple curiosidad infantil.

“¿Qué se siente besar, ‘Samu?” Había murmurado Atsumu en la seguridad de su fuerte de almohadas y sábanas dentro de su habitación compartida cuando tenían diez años.

“No lo sé. Nunca he besado a nadie, ‘Tsumu.”

“Mamá y papá se ven felices después de hacerlo.”

Osamu solo levantó los hombros y comenzó a buscar un nuevo onigiri, no interesado en el tema. Sin embargo, Atsumu no lo dejó ahí.

“Deberíamos intentarlo.” Había dicho Atsumu entonces, haciendo que se atragantara con su onigiri.

Podía sentir la pequeña mano de Atsumu dándole golpecitos en la espalda para calmarlo, como si hubiera esperado la reacción y cuando finalmente fue capaz de hablar nuevamente gritó: “¡No!”

“¿Por qué no?” Contestó Atsumu, con el labio inferior levemente de fuera y los brazos cruzados.

“La abuela dijo que los besos eran para las personas que amabas.”

“¿No me amas, ‘Samu?”

“No creo que sea esa clase de amor, ‘Tsumu.”

“Solo será una vez, por favor.”

La cara de Atsumu estaba un poco roja, su labio inferior todavía estaba levemente de fuera y sus ojos estaban brillosos y abiertos, como los de un perro muriendo de hambre y Osamu solo pudo suspirar antes de dejar de lado su onigiri a medio comer, terminar de masticar lo poco que tenía en la boca y tomar la cara de Atsumu entre sus manos para unir sus bocas torpemente con los labios apretados.

Era un poco extraño, la sensación era rara en un sentido neutral de la palabra. En realidad, era bastante horrible e incómodo hasta que Atsumu ladeó su cabeza y dejó de apretar los labios, haciendo que Osamu lo imitara e hiciera lo mismo sin darse cuenta. 

Y bien, eso se sentía bien. 

_ Muy bien, _ en realidad.

Los labios de Atsumu eran suaves al tacto. Estaban fríos, un poco húmedos y eran jodidamente dulces. Probablemente por el helado que habían comido antes de ingresar al fuerte de almohadas, sin embargo, era una sensación intoxicante y adictiva e incluso si se le complicaba respirar, no pudo evitar sacar la lengua ligeramente y lamer los labios dulces un poco para saborearlos mejor. Era un sabor único, realmente difícil de explicar, algo que nunca había probado.

Atsumu fue el que rompió el beso. Su respiración era audible y su cara estaba roja, también parecía estar temblando levemente pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y comenzar a voltearse a hacer lo que sea que hacía antes de sacar esta plática y susurro un “asqueroso”.

“Si, asqueroso.” Fue lo que dijo Osamu antes de lamerse los labios con la punta de la lengua y saborear el rastro perdido del toque prohibido y lo que quedaba de lo que sería su sabor favorito en todo el mundo.

Tomó su onigiri olvidado y siguió comiendo nuevamente, con la intención de no pensar en esto otra vez.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


La segunda vez, fue práctica.

Si bien era cierto que nadie aguantaba a su hermano vivo, también era cierto que a algunas mujeres les importaba poco o nada que tan imbécil era alguien mientras fuera atractivo y tuviera carisma.

Todos los días al menos dos chicas se le declaraban a Atsumu o a él por error, confundiéndolo con su hermano; sin embargo, su hermano rechazaba a todas. Hasta que un día no lo hizo.

Tenían 16 años cuando Atsumu aceptó salir con una chica poco tiempo después de que comenzaran a aclararse el cabello para evitar más confusiones.

Atsumu estaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado para su gusto. Todavía era ruidoso y molestaba más de lo que ayudaba siendo materia y ocupando un lugar en el espacio, pero estaba tranquilo, un poco desconectado y comió poco.

Osamu lo dejó solo, tarde o temprano su hermano se cansaría de hacer su escena de drama y le diría lo que pasa, así que hizo sus cosas, sin realmente prestarle atención a su gemelo.

Veían la televisión tranquilamente, una repetición de un juego de temporada cuando Atsumu finalmente habló.

“¿Qué voy a hacer si intenta besarme, ‘Samu?”

Le tomó un segundo entender de qué demonios hablaba su hermano y levantó los hombros. “¿Besarla de vuelta?”

“¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal?” Repitió, como si no entendiera el punto.

Osamu volteó, extrañado por la actitud que su gemelo estaba tomando. Su hermano estaba sentado, moviendo repetitivamente la pierna en movimientos rápidos. Lucía nervioso y mordía su labio con ansiedad apenas reprimida.

“No.”

“¡Todavía no digo nada!”

“No importa, la respuesta sigue siendo no.”

“¡’Samuuu!”

“No.”

Entonces su hermano lo empujó y comenzaron a pelear rodando por el piso. De alguna forma, Atsumu logró inmovilizarlo, sentado en su regazo mientras sujetaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza, acercando sus rostros al punto en el que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

“Al menos escúchame antes, ‘Samu.”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó, aunque una parte de él sabía la respuesta.

“Ayúdame a practicar.”

“‘Tsumu, eso está tan mal en tantas formas…”

“Si es práctica no cuenta.” Dijo, terco como una roca.

Una parte muy profunda en él sabía que ninguno lo creía en realidad. Volvió a suspirar, moviendo sus manos para salir del agarre y comenzar a levantarse lo suficiente para apoyarse en la pared, su hermano todavía estaba pegado a su regazo como una larva.

“Solo una vez y a cambio me debes un flan.” Contestó, observando como su hermano asentía y pasaba la lengua por sus labios ligeramente y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento con los ojos para después repetirlo el mismo involuntariamente.

No supo quién fue exactamente el que lo inició, solo sabía que los labios de Atsumu eran exactamente igual a como los recordaba. Fríos y suaves, con un delicioso sabor dulce que no sabía de dónde provenía, intoxicándolo con cada segundo que pasaba. Se adaptaban a los suyos de una forma perfecta, casi como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Estuvieron un tiempo así, hasta que Atsumu, siendo el imbécil que era, abrió la boca demasiado y sacó la lengua, babeando toda su cara. 

“Joder, ‘Tsumu, que asco.” Dijo, alejándose de su hermano para limpiarse la baba con la manga de su playera.

Al menos su hermano parecía lo suficientemente avergonzado como para que se notara debajo de su mueca de fastidio e indignación.

“Creí que se sentiría bien, lo ví en un vídeo.”

“Pues primera nota hermano: si quieres conseguir un segundo beso de alguien entonces no lamas su cara como un perro.”

“¿No es por eso que estamos practicando entonces?”

Osamu suspiró, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber nacido y volteo a ver a su gemelo, que miraba hacia otro lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Posó sus manos en los costados de la cintura de su hermano y comenzó a acercarlo más, ganándose una mirada de confusión de Atsumu, luego, subió una de sus manos a la mejilla suave y acercó nuevamente sus rostros.

“No soy un experto en esto, ‘Tsumu, pero estoy seguro de que se supone debes hacer sentir bien a la persona que estás besando, no asquearlos.”

Atsumu bufo, acercándose aún más mientras subía las manos a su cuello. La curva de su trasero rozaba superficialmente su entrepierna vestida, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara por un segundo y luego su hermano estaba sonriendo con su estúpida sonrisa engreída que quería borrar a golpes.

Entonces volvió a besarlo, esta vez duramente, con ira reprimida, tragándose el jadeo de Atsumu mientras metía la lengua en su boca, deslizándola fácilmente en la calidez insuperable que era la boca de su hermano.

El beso en sí era torpe y brusco, sus dientes chocaban de vez en cuando y era un poco incómodo, sin embargo, cuando intentó separarse, Atsumu enredó las manos en su cabello, moviendo la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo y presiono la hendidura de su trasero redondo directamente en su entrepierna y comenzó a mover su lengua con la suya, al principio lentamente, usando solo la punta del pequeño músculo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y el calor aumentaba, fue casi una danza sensual que solo ellos entendían y los dejó sin aire.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, había apenas un centímetro de distancia entre ellos, todavía unidos por un fino hilo de saliva que cayó en la barbilla de Atsumu mientras respiraban entrecortadamente al mismo tiempo, entremezclando sus alientos y viéndose profundamente a los ojos con millones de cosas no dichas que fluían entre ellos como agua clara que no querían mencionar o aceptar.

Lo siguiente no lo recuerda exactamente. Pudo haber sido simple instinto o un deseo reprimido, pero pronto estaban uniendo sus labios nuevamente, las manos de Osamu ahora en las caderas de Atsumu mientras esté se aferraba a su cuello y jalaba su cabello.

Pudieron haber sido horas o simples minutos, pero lo que los separó nuevamente fue el sonido molesto del teléfono de su hermano, insistente por mucho que ambos intentarán ignorarlo. Se separaron con reticencia, Atsumu levantándose con las piernas débiles, la respiración entrecortada y los labios brillosos e hinchados, yendo a buscar su teléfono mientras Osamu se apoyaba en la pared y veía a la nada.

“Mierda, es tarde.” Murmuró Atsumu, comenzando a salir de la habitación para empezar a prepararse, moviéndose por todos lados después de haberse lavado la cara y cambiarse de ropa, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación para ir a su cita.

Si hubiera puesto atención, se habría dado cuenta que su hermano había robado su ropa nuevamente, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, viendo el techo mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios irritados con el sabor de su hermano todavía impregnado en ellos, pensando seriamente que tanto se quemaría en el infierno por haber disfrutado eso.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


La siguiente vez que pasó, fue poco después de que Atsumu le confesara que  _ “probablemente era gay” _ porque le gustaba alguien.

Si una parte de él se rompió, no dejo que se notara.

Habían estado caminando a casa después de un partido. Los dos frustrados y en silencio por haber perdido.

La señora de la tienda de conveniencia cercana les había regalado una paleta de hielo doble sabor mora que comían lentamente, importándoles poco que sus manos se llenarán del dulce derretido.

Cuando llegaron a una casa vacía con una nota escueta en el refrigerador, fue cuando Atsumu finalmente se rompió, jalándolo por la sudadera mientras comenzaba a reprocharle todos sus errores en el partido y su decisión a futuro y, como era de esperar, hizo lo mismo.

Comenzaron a sacar toda la frustración e impotencia con el otro y al final, estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, escondiendo la cara en el hombro del otro mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían lentamente, mojando la tela de las chaquetas deportivas de Inarizaki que usaban. Era una posición que solo ellos compartían, algo que no llegaba a un abrazo, pero que les traía mucho más confort que uno. El único acto de exclusividad que en realidad compartían.

“Bésame, ‘Samu.”

Fueron solo dos palabras, diez letras, pero por primera vez no contestó y solo lo hizo. 

Era solo un contacto. Un choque de labios fríos y dulces moldeados a la perfección para el otro, memorizados desde la primera vez que se habían unido.

Fue ese exacto momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no había querido admitir, algo que había reprimido desde hace años. 

Estaba enamorado de su hermano gemelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en silencio nuevamente, humedeciendo el beso con un ligero sabor agridulce, llenándolo de una melancolía inexplicable.

Y es que, no importaba lo que hiciera o no hiciera, esto nunca podría funcionar. ¿Cómo ganar una batalla en la que ni siquiera podía participar? Atsumu nunca llamaría su nombre de la forma en la que su corazón deseaba e incluso si lo hacía, merecía muchísimo más que una relación prohibida y saberlo dolía más que besarlo como simple sustituto o por confort.

Poco después de eso, Atsumu consiguió a su primer novio.

  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Había algo sobre sí mismo que no le gustaba admitir. Es más, no le gustaba siquiera pensar en eso. Y eso era que, en realidad, se parecía mucho a su hermano, no solo físicamente hablando.

Atsumu era un arrogante, nunca escuchaba lo que decías, tampoco devolvía las cosas que le prestaban y era un mentiroso habitual. Sin embargo, la peor parte de él, es que era un egoísta. Igual que él.

Así que ese día, cuando Atsumu regreso de una de sus citas quejándose en voz alta de lo terriblemente difícil que era darle  _ “su preciosa virginidad”  _ a un imbécil mientras murmuraba: “joder, ‘Samu, ojalá pudiéramos practicar esto como cuando aprendimos a besar” no dudo en decir: “Podríamos.”

El silencio reino en la casa por un tiempo y luego Atsumu susurro: “¿Podemos?”

Osamu se levantó de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. “Si es práctica no cuenta, ¿no?”

Nuevamente todo estuvo tranquilo y luego Atsumu asintió, lamiéndose los labios. Sin poder evitarlo, siguió el movimiento, preguntándose si Atsumu podía saborear el dulce en sus labios al hacer eso.

“No tengo lo necesario en este momento.” Dijo, en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

Osamu alejó la mirada, concentrándose en el techo.

“El fin de semana entonces,” dijo, “nuestros padres saldrán y puedo investigar un poco y comprar lo necesario.”

Volteo un poco, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de su hermano y se vieron fijamente el uno al otro, llegando a algún tipo de acuerdo en silencio que solo ellos entendían.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema en voz alta y la semana fue normal, sin tensión aparente a simple vista. Se dedicó a leer e investigar correctamente hasta el mínimo detalle, seguro de que Atsumu solo  _ “aprendería en algún vídeo” _ , cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro de sus conocimientos: fue a comprar lo necesario, ignorando la voz molesta llena de razón en su cabeza que le gritaba que esta era una línea que no debían cruzar.

El sábado había sido un día normal en una casa vacía.

Se habían levantado tarde y habían desayunado/almorzado en la sala mientras veían televisión, ignorándose o insultándose de vez en cuando sin razón.

Hubo un momento, cerca de las 20:00 hrs. después de cenar que se sintió como humo. 

Tenía el estómago lleno y estaba satisfecho, sintiéndose cansado después de comer, medio acostado en la mesa.

Atsumu le había dicho que se bañara primero y lo había hecho todo de forma mecánica, relajándose aún más en el agua caliente, saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y una más pequeña alrededor de la nuca, sin energía para secarse correctamente el cabello, yendo directamente a su habitación para acostarse en la litera de abajo y cerrar los ojos.

“‘Samu.” Susurro su hermano, tocándole la cara para despertarlo.

“¿Umm?”

“‘Samu, despierta.”

“Hmm.”

“¡’Samu!”

“¡Escuche la primera vez, maldición!” Dijo, abriendo los ojos e intentando despertar correctamente y enfocar bien.

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon, casi quiso cerrarlos nuevamente.

Atsumu estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, usando una bata de baño mientras veía hacia otro lado y mordía sus labios. Se sentó, pasando sus manos por la cara para despertarse mejor. 

“¿Estás seguro de esto, ‘Tsumu?” Preguntó, realmente necesitando el consentimiento verbal de su hermano para el horrible acto egoísta que estaba a punto de cometer.

“¿Tú lo estás, ‘Samu?”

Si hubiera sido una mejor persona o al menos un mejor hermano, habría dicho que no. Pero no era una buena persona, tampoco un buen hermano, no desde que lo único que deseaba era sentir el toque dulce de los labios de su hermano.

Además, esta era la única forma en la que podría tenerlo, incluso si era mentira o práctica y el único que atesoraría este recuerdo sería él. Y también, de esta forma se podría asegurar de que la primera vez de su hermano fuera con alguien que lo valoraba y quería honesta y desinteresadamente por lo que era. Por muy estúpido, egoísta y horrible que eso sonara, de todas formas ya tenía un lugar en el infierno.

“Sí.” Contestó.

“Yo también.” Dijo Atsumu y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para levantarse y buscar la bolsa con sus compras, sacando el paquete de condones texturizados con extra lubricante y la botella de lubricante especial con un relajante muscular.

Aventó las cosas a la cama y se acercó a su hermano, viéndolo profundamente a los ojos para buscar cualquier tipo de duda o arrepentimiento, pero no encontró nada, sólo su propio reflejo.

“‘Tsumu, no debemos hacer esto si no quieres.” Susurró, pero su hermano no contestó, simplemente levantó la cara y lo besó, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Se acomodaron torpemente, Atsumu se subió más a la cama para acostarse, haciendo que el movimiento descuidara su bata, dejando una parte del hombro y pecho expuestos y Osamu se movió encima de él, intentando no poner su peso completo encima de su hermano. Al principio fue incómodo pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo y encontraban un ritmo en sus besos, sus cuerpos se fueron relajando en el otro. Acoplándose a la perfección.

Cuando rompió el beso por falta de aire no pudo evitar moverse para besar la comisura de la boca de su hermano y seguir con su mejilla, bajando a su cuello para sentir el pulso en sus labios y sacar la lengua, escuchando el jadeo de Atsumu mientras su lengua vibraba con el movimiento del latido en el cuello y se llenaba del ligero sabor a agua caliente en la piel sensible. 

Luego bajó, haciendo un trazo del cuello al hombro, de besos y ligeras lamidas, intentando recordar los sonidos, el sabor y la textura a la perfección, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al pecho y rozar el pezón con los labios muy superficialmente, escuchando el gemido ahogado de su hermano, tomando la pequeña protuberancia entre sus labios húmedos para darle una pequeña succión.

“¡’Samu!”

El sonido envió vibraciones a todo su cuerpo y apretó los labios, jalando el pezón con ellos mientras dejaba que la punta de la lengua lo tocara. Llevó una de sus manos al nudo de la bata de baño y lo deshizo, abriéndola poco a poco para deleitarse con un cuerpo casi idéntico al suyo.

La diferencia radicaba en que conocía mejor este cuerpo que el suyo.

Dejó el pezón inflamado para tener una mejor visión y comenzó a pasar la punta de sus dedos por el cuerpo debajo de él, sintiendo como cada músculo saltaba ante su toque y comenzó a recorrerlo, aprendiendo los lugares más sensibles del cuerpo ajeno mientras sentía los jadeos y gemidos de su hermano en sus oídos y sus uñas clavándose en su espalda fuertemente cuando encontraba un punto especialmente sensible.

Estuvo un tiempo así, jugando con los brazos, el pecho y estómago de su hermano, olvidando la parte baja adrede mientras se concentraba en un punto en la cintura que hacía temblar el cuerpo de Atsumu y le ponía la piel de punta.

Cuando pasó a la parte baja comenzó con los pies, pasando su dedo superficialmente por la planta, lo que le ganó una patada. “¡No me hagas cosquillas, ‘Samu!”

Lo volvió a hacer nuevamente, pero esta vez más fuerte, con tres dedos simultáneamente.

“¡’Samu!” Gritó su hermano intentando volver a patearlo, pero esta vez fue más rápido, tomando su pierna con una mano y subiéndola lentamente hasta que sintió el peso seguro en su hombro.

“No creo que patear a tu pareja te funcione, ‘Tsumu.”

“Mi pareja no será un imbécil que me haga cosquillas, ‘Samu.”

“Buen punto.” Murmuró, volviendo a su trabajo de besar, acariciar y conocer los lugares sensibles de la parte inferior de su hermano, prestando especial atención a sus muslos internos.

“Solo hazlo, ‘Samu. Deja de jugar.” Susurró Atsumu sin aliento, su voz entrecortada con los jadeos.

Asintió, tomando la botella de lubricante y abriéndola para rociar una buena cantidad del líquido en sus manos, sintiendo la textura viscosa, la repartió equitativamente entre sus dedos y pasó un dedo desde la punta de la cabeza del miembro de su hermano hasta la línea de la vena que se marcaba, sintiendo como su hermano se estremecía bajo el.

“‘S-samu, no.”

Apenas rozó la línea de los testículos cuando su hermano llegó a su orgasmo con un grito ahogado, apretando su mano entre las piernas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba intentando bajar de la intensa sensación.

“Precoz.”

“¡C-cállate! Te tardaste demasiado.”

“Entonces abre las piernas correctamente.”

Atsumu bufó, pero aún así lo hizo, sus muslos todavía estaban tensos y temblaban, pero le dio un acceso directo a su zona más privada, la cual lucía un poco hinchada y bastante limpia.

“‘Tsumu…” Murmuró, pasando un dedo lubricado por el músculo, viendo cómo se contraía y tensaba bajo su toque.

“Los vídeos no son tan inútiles como crees, ‘Samu.”

Y en realidad era cierto, su dedo paso el músculo fácilmente e ingresó otro, moviéndolos suavemente y tomando más lubricante para hacerlo mejor e ingreso uno más hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a doler y acalambrarse en el interior apretado, y cuando estuvo seguro de que conocía los puntos exactos que hacían que los ojos de su hermano se cerrarán y su boca se entreabriera para dejar escapar suaves murmullos de su nombre, sacó sus dedos y tomo un condón, abriendolo correctamente para deslizarlo en su erección y poner un poco más de lubricante. Beso a Atsumu profundamente mientras ingresaba en su interior, sintiendo las paredes apretadas y calientes de su gemelo a su alrededor.

El interior de Atsumu era cálido, apretado y muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás imaginó. El vaivén de sus cuerpos era algo que solo ellos entendían, un ritmo rápido que no parecía tener sentido para nadie que no fueran ellos.

Y si así se sentía el infierno, entonces no le importaría quemarse hasta las cenizas. 

Cuando el acto terminó se quedó dormido abrazando la cintura de su hermano, demasiado cansado para pensar en todas las leyes y reglas morales que habían roto. Se odiaría así mismo más tarde.

  
  


. . .

  
  
  


Los siguientes años, las siguientes veces tenían el mismo patrón.

Atsumu tendría un novio y luego rompería la relación y gritaría un tiempo hasta que finalmente lloraría en su hombro, pidiéndole que lo besara una vez más para olvidar todo.

Y lo haría, repitiendo el mismo ciclo interminable como un ouroboros.

Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas fueron diferentes. Poco después de haberse graduado, Atsumu recibió un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de su equipo universitario y le pidió mudarse con él.

Incluso si la parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que no, su boca dijo que sí. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela y comenzó a ahorrar para su propio negocio.

Las cosas eran tan naturales que asustaba. Tanto él como su hermano dejaron de ver a otras personas y mantenían una relación sin siquiera hablarlo. Habrían besos, abrazos y sexo. Comerían juntos y dormirían en la misma cama, entrando en una rutina tan natural que parecía algo que habían hecho por años.

Había sido lo más cercano a lo que siempre había deseado.

Estaba cocinando cuando sucedió. Había sido un largo día en el trabajo y honestamente solo quería dormir, pero Atsumu no podía calentar agua antes de incendiar algo, así que había cocinado algo sencillo mientras lo esperaba.

El sonido de alguien corriendo por la escalera y entrando rápidamente al departamento fue su señal.

“Bienvenido a casa.” Dijo, volteando a ver a su hermano, el cual parecía la persona más feliz del mundo.

“¡Volvió a Japón, ‘Samu!”

Le tomó unos minutos entender de qué carajo hablaba su hermano, pero una vista a su cara radiante le dio la respuesta y en realidad, habría dolido menos cortarse un dedo.

Atsumu seguía parloteando felizmente, pero no lo escuchó, su cabeza bajo el agua mientras mantenía su expresión neutral e intentaba regular los latidos de su corazón roto.

“Me alegro por ti, ‘Tsumu.” Murmuró en cuanto tuvo voz, volteandose para apagar la estufa, escondiéndose después en el hombro de Atsumu, sintiendo el calor familiar de su cuerpo que no volvería a sentir otra vez.

“¿’Samu?”

Antes de que su hermano volviera a hablar volteo la cabeza, rozando sus labios suavemente con los de su hermano, sintiendo el dulce en ellos que lo había hipnotizado desde la primera vez, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos reprimidos por años, notando como su hermano finalmente lo entendía con el contacto.

“‘Samu…” Jadeó con la voz rota.

“No lo digas, ‘Tsumu. Esta será la última vez.”

Y esta vez era real. Esta sería la última vez. Su hermano asintió y continuaron.

Acostado en la cama que habían compartido, viendo como su hermano dormía a su lado, su respiración tranquila y sus rasgos relajados, fue cuando finalmente aceptó la verdad y se levantó, comenzando a empacar sus pertenencias.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, salió del departamento, dejando la copia de su llave en la mesa de entrada del departamento y no volteó atrás. Después de todo, nada de esto debió haber pasado desde un inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . Esto no quedó como planeé pero igual me gustó. Hahaha un comentario y escribo la parte de Atsumu. :D okno.


End file.
